


And They Danced

by KathyannRobison



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyannRobison/pseuds/KathyannRobison
Summary: Based off of the song “We Danced”





	And They Danced

Grilby sighed, it was late and the bar was finally closed. He was sweeping the floor as he finished his cleaning for the night. He was about to go grab his dust pan to sweep the fallen food up and throw it away when the door opened and the bell chimed. He looked over his shoulder to see a woman with (h/l) (h/c) hair walk in and slowly close the door. He turned towards and and spoke. “I’m sorry but I’m closed” he told her as he leaned a bit on his broom. 

She replied with a somewhat tired smile. “I know, but I’m afraid I left my purse” Grillby nodded and smiled. 

“I put one behind the bar, I bet it’s probably yours” he said as he carries his broom over to the bar and leans it up against it before going threw the flip top. He walks to the corner where the bar smeets the wall and pulls out the purse that was left some hours ago.

She sat heavily on a stool smile becoming more genuine once she sees her purse. She starts telling him about how worried she was that she lost all her stuff. Grillby grabbed a bottle of water for her and a glass for a magic drink for himself. 

Some hours later glass and bottle empty she yawns. Standing from the stool ready to leave. she apologizes for keeping him for so long and that she should get going. 

Grillby had such a great time talking with her that he didn’t even realize the time moving later and later. With what he hoped was a handsome smile he takes a chance before handing her her purse he tells her. “I’ll only give this back to you on one condition.” Grillby shuts all the lights off except an orange neon sign, he digs into his pocket to pull out a human coin and walks over to the jukebox to play a slow song. He walked back over to her and extends his hand to her. She smiles shyly as she takes his hand. 

And they dance, out there on that empty hardwood floor; the chairs up; and the lights turned way down low. The music played, they held each other close. And they danced.

From that moment there was never any doubt that Grillby had found the one that he had always dreamed about.

A year later, one evening she stopped by after work, Grillby's flame brightened and flickers with happiness and nerves. He waited until she was at the bar to pull out the diamond ring from the pocket of his shirt. 

As her eyes filled with tears she says “This is the last thing I expected,” she took him by the hand, “but I’ll only marry you on one condition” 

And they dance, out there on that empty hardwood floor; the chairs up; and the lights turned way down low. The music played, they held each other close. And they danced.


End file.
